


Kisses Sweeter than Wine

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A sweet moment between Sam and Rosie at the Harvest Festival in Hobbiton





	Kisses Sweeter than Wine

Rosie Cotton loved to dance and catch the eyes of the young Hobbits of Hobbiton, and most of all, she loved to dance at the Harvest Festival. But the only pair of eyes whose gaze she wanted to meet, rather than glance into before she giggled and tripped away, were the honest brown eyes of Samwise Gamgee. 

She did not spot him among the crowd of young hobbits gathered on the sidelines, watching the dancers and peering shyly at the other young hobbit-maids dancing on the green. And he certainly wasn't among the young wags who tried to dance with her before she giggled and whirled away.

Trying to dodge Ferris Bolger, she nearly ran into Samwise himself. He fumbled a flagon he was carrying, spilling a few sweet and fruity drops which she could just smell on the breeze. She stopped in her tracks, breathing hard from her exertions, feeling her sweat on her brow and a gummy feeling in her mouth.

Sam smiled into her eyes and held out the flagon to her. "You look like you need this, Rosie," he said. "Besides, me old Gaffer says the new vintage don't taste so sweet till a pretty girl has a sip of it."

"Am I pretty enough?" she asked with a smile, a tremble of excitement and hope running through her limbs.

"As pretty as a harvest moon," Sam said with a broad smile, his eyes twinkling. He held out the cup to her lips; she took it from him and drank a dainty sip from it like a high-born lady in one of the old stories, letting the wine roll over her tongue before she swallowed it.

She lifted her lips to Sam's eyes, seeing his lips parting in a smile. Sam leaned down and kissed her cheek, but she reached up and gently turned his face toward her, pulling him closer so that she could stretch up and kiss him on the mouth. She felt his lips part in a sigh and he drew back, smiling down at her, his eyes foolish yet pleased.

"Me dad was right," he said.


End file.
